different scenes of the film
by the romantic girl
Summary: This is different scenes of the film, with sensations, feelings, thinking. I really like those but those hesitate to review and to comment.
1. restaurant scene

Several Lorenzo had been visited, without success. It was evening and they sat down for a quiet dinner at an old restaurant. Charlie and Sophie, with their mutual dislike, sat quietly eating their food. Claire wanted to do something to light up the situation and make the enemies to like each other. She had a secret motive behind all this. Charlie needed a woman to love and who would love him back. A romantic, optimist and sweet woman would make his cold heart melt and give him comfort. And Sophie? She guessed Sophie wasn't happy, at least, not in the way she thought she was happy. Claire wanted to show Sophie that Charlie had good sides too.

"Charlie, why don't you tell Sophie about your pro bono legal work?"

"I can't imagine she'd have much interest, Gran." Clearly, thought he, she didn't seem the type to interest in politics.

"Try me."

"You know the sort of thing, defending the defenceless, preserving human rights, helping refugees get asylum." He looked at her in the eyes. "You look surprised."

"I'm so surprised. I just didn't have you pinned down as the save-humanity type at all."

"Really?" Why had she thought of him then? He was, despite of him, curious. As a laywer, he was very careful over the impression that he wanted to give. But with her, it has just been like he hadn't cared, at all, of what she thinks. But he had to admit, it was important now. "And what type did you have me pinned down for exactly?" asked he curiously.

"Well, I was leaning towards elitist Oxford prig, but now that you mention it, self-satisfied do-gooder works, as well." Sophie had her sweet revenge. He had found all her virtues and had twisted them sarcastically into vices. Now she had her chance, and she had took it. She smiled inside. She was not the very bimbo _he_ had pinned down her as. She couldn't let anyone trample on her toes.

"I guess you're a poor judge of character then," said Charlie, more upset than he wanted to show.

"But she does deals with facts, Charlie," inserted Claire, agreeing on Sophie's statement. Sophie smiled Claire in thanks and Charlie gave her a look, the I-can't-believe-you-let-me-down look. "Okay. I'm off to bed." She kissed Sophie on the forehead. "Good night, darling."

"Good night. Sleep well." Sophie smiled. It was a thing a mother could do. Sophie felt uncomfortable at the idea. She had lived without her mother for 15 years; she certainly didn't need a mother now. But she decided to let it go and enjoy the moment.

"May I walk you back to the room?" tried Charlie.

Claire ignored and patted him harshly on the cheek. "Be nice to each other," directing the comment to him directly. Hopefully, hoped Claire, Charlie would behave more like a gentleman and make peace with Sophie.

Charlie sat down uncomfortably at the table. It was the first time they were alone, without Claire and the air was tensed, a cloud of the harsh words they had said to each other over the last few days, was hanging over them.

"She's awesome," whispered Sophie. She felt her attachment for Claire grow, she understood the signals. Claire could have been her grandma, if she could. But her grandma died a few years before her mother left. She had had such a nice grandma, the perfect one, making her cookies and reading her stories. Sophie wondered how her grandma could be so nice when her own mother was cold and selfish. Her mother hated her own mother. Charlie was lucky to have such person near him.

"I respect you usage of the word this one instance," agreeing the "awesomeness" of his Gran.

"Oh I'm flattered. Than you for improving," responded Sophie sarcastically. She was getting good at this, good at sarcasm. She didn't like it though, such a waste of energy. But he didn't give her the choice.

"You're very welcome," answered Charlie in the same tone. He felt sleepy. "Right. Well. Should we hit the sack?"

Sophie was puzzled. Hit the sack? "Sorry. I guess I…" was a bit rude, wanted he to say. He had made a joke, but the culture difference made it difficult for Sophie to understand. They chuckled, embarrassed. He wanted to stay, somehow. But the damage was already done. He had said the joke and the air became even more uncomfortable. "Well, as much as I'd love to sit here and drink the whole bottle of Caparzo…" started he.

"No, go to bed. You should. Good night, Charlie," interrupted Sophie, glad to be rid of him and his stupid jokes.

Charlie was disappointed. He would have her reacted differently. Charlie felt his anger melting away. She was, after all, interesting, lively and he didn't have any choice but to admit she had made his Gran happy. "Right. Well, good night."

"Good night," said she with impatience. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She deserved a break, from his constant nagging humour and sarcasm. She would stay here for a moment and go to bed. She was impatient to start writing. The Italians seemed to love Claire, flirting and giving her roses. She wished she had that power. But she has been a shy girl during her childhood. She had a few friends but she was never attracted to become popular. In high school, she was editor in chief at the school magazine and again at the university. Writing was her life. She rather observed than talk. She was rarely angry with anyone. But when situations demanded it, she could be a real female lion. At least, Charlie had brought out the lion in here. She wondered what Victor was doing. Another wine auction?

Charlie was fighting a battle. She was, he realised during the evening, his equal sometimes. Where anyone else may have given up, she was constantly fighting back and had given him raw meat for his sarcasm. She was not the stupid blonde he had pictured her but a beautiful, ambitious woman. She was worth the attention. He decided to apologize. His manners, all since the first start, had been horrible and he hadn't known he could be so hideous to a woman. He knew he could be such to his friends but to a stranger, and a woman! He turned around and looked at Sophie.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners?" His voice was full of regret and sincerity.

"You know, I've been wondering that since I met you." Her cautious voice still insecure and surprised over the confession.

"Yes, well, I don't know what it is, but you seem to bring out the very worst in me." He was never such to anyone. Sarcastic, rude, full of contempt and anger, he wondered how she had endured all this.

Sophie smiled, despite of her. She could see it now. He was sincere and honest. She was relieved. At least, from now, they would be cordial to each other. "Somehow it's my fault," said she with a smile.

"All of this is your fault. You wrote that blasted letter." Charlie still kept some of his opinions. At least, he would try to get to know the woman, and ignore the letter. "Nonetheless, may I walk you to your room?" Sophie could see the British influence here. Never had any American guy proposed a walk to one's room without any motive behind it. But on the hand, Charlie had no reason to anything indiscrete. He was being polite. She was delighted of their newfound friendship and realised how much she wanted to like him, for Claire's sake.

Outside, Charlie tried to explain himself. "You know, I'm not the buttoned-up, buttock-clenching killjoy you try to make me out as."

"Right. And I made you argue that true love is bollocks." If that wasn't evidence of his cynicism, she didn't know what else he thought was bollocks.

"Guilty," said he playfully. "It's just that I'm genuinely worried for her. I know she may seem carefree, but her life hasn't been all that simple. Is that unreasonable for me to worry?" asked he with concern. He wanted her opinion, because he felt that Sophie cared for Claire as much as he.

"No, but I have a really good feeling about this. You'll see." This proved how positive Sophie was.

"Let's hope you're right." And that showed how positive Charlie was.


	2. Hotel scene

Sophie was in the hotel room. She had begun on the story and didn't react to the reality when her dinner came. As the waiter went away, she heard a voice. Absorbed in her story, she didn't notice that it was Charlie.

"Hello," called he to the room. Was she even here?

"Hello?" She finished her sentence and looked up. To her surprise, Charlie was standing there. "Hi. Is Claire with you? No?" She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"No, no. She's turned in early, actually." He was not sure on how to proceed. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted dinner, but…" he gestured in the direction of the food plate. He was sorry. He'd have like her company tonight, ask her about her life. He felt awkward now.

"I just…I wanted to get started on my story." The last thing she wanted was a dinner with Charlie Wyman.

"How it's coming?" asked he, curious. He was interested in seeing how she wrote, what was her style. He was used to formal writing, but he marvelled at anyone who could write a story based on imagination. But this time she used facts.

"It's coming okay," said Sophie evadingly. Writing was her own little cave; nobody was allowed to see it except her dad. He was the one she had shown every word written by her hand. He had marvelled at them all, naturally, but she knew he really liked them. She knew the power of words. How would people react to her stories? She couldn't let people write something she wasn't pride of. She had high expectations of her writing. She wasn't sure if her creative mind would perfect itself in why she was a fact-checker. Facts were precise, emotionless and no one could argue they weren't good or that they were. Facts were simply…facts.

"Am I in it?" asked Charlie, curious about she would write about him. Would she tell how odious he had been or the friend he had become. Would she tell he was handsome? Attractive? Gorgeous?

"You may be. Why?" she asked him, uncertain where he was getting.

"Can I read just a little bit?" he really wanted to see how he was written. Her opinions of him felt very important to him suddenly. He went to look at the computer.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Sophie. No one was allowed to read her writing. She surely didn't trust Charlie. He wouldn't like it. She would be insulted again for her stupidity.

"Come on, just a little bit," pleaded he.

She closed the computer with a quick move. "Absolutely not."

"How am I to be sure I'm being properly portrayed?"

"No you are. Believe me. You _are_." She insisted. He became very personal. He was too near, to frightening. Sophie was scared. Where was she? There was a man in her room and he took away all her walls. The danger was that she felt attracted to him. She couldn't let herself get carried away. She wanted him gone. So she could think, in peace. She had a fiancé, for goodness' sake!

"What's that supposed to mean?" said he with an arrogant voice. Did she mean she was telling his worst side in her story? She had become so distant, cautious, on her guard. She was again that woman he argued with. He didn't like it. He wanted the cordiality they had earlier. But he felt it. The attraction. It was growing. Her intelligence, her good humour, those very long and beautiful legs.

"It mean good night Charlie," again that impatient voice. He walked backwards, not giving up the fight to stay and she walked toward him, with the intention of making him leave. They were like two magnets, both showing the wrong side, splitting them apart. "_Good night_," repeated she.

"Okay." Small capitulation from his side. He did not want to leave this room. But he felt that this was not the moment but he still didn't admit the defeat.

"Yeah," said she to his resigned face. "_Good night_." He laughed. She wanted to say the opposite. He knew it. Sophie was saying no when she wanted to say yes. He saw the look on her face. He felt powerful. Sophie laughed too. "What? Okay."

"Is this…"Began he before she closed the door. " one of those situations," continued he behind the door, "where you're really saying the opposite of what you actually mean?"

"No," was her confident answer.

"Right. Good night then." Charlie felt his joy drop.

"Good night Charlie."


	3. Sophie's thoughts about hotel scene

Sophie reflected about her strange conversation with Charlie. He was clearly hitting on her. She couldn't let him do that. She was engaged to another man. They had to remain friends. She wouldn't make anything that encouraged him to continue. However, she liked, now, his English humour and how much he loved his grandma. Claire and Charlie had obviously a strong bond between each other; he was very concerned about Claire's feelings. She would never have guessed that the letter would have come so fast, and done so much impact on somebody's life. She had written the letter because it has felt right to write. This desperate teen was now a mature woman. Sophie was still amazed by the power of words. She had written that letter, uncertain if it would get there, and here she was, crossing Italy in search of Lorenzo. She was deep in her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Sophie," called her legitimate fiancé

"Hello Victor," said she in surprise. "How are you? Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just wanted to hear how you were doing."

"I am doing fine. The story is progressing but I don't know how it is going to end."

"Okay, okay. You know, I miss you. Everything here is so perfect and I want to share it with you! I have found a beautiful little restaurant and I didn't know if I dared to eat the food because it was so gorgeous-but I did and it tasted heaven. So I asked for the recipe and the chef in person came to deliver it! And he made me promise I would cook it for the ladies because that is the thing that make them melt, he said…" Sophie listened with one hear. She loved Victor but he was so into his restaurant that sometimes he forgot her. "…And so I must go now because I am really tired and must go up early tomorrow to see a special cheese they make in this area. I love you!" Sophie smiled at his words.

"I love you too Victor."

" That is a good thing. My world is going to be completely empty until I see you in Friday!"

"Mine too. Go to sleep now. You need it, love."

"Sleep well! Bye!"

Sophie felt reassured. Nothing was going to happen. She loved Victor of all her heart and Charlie couldn't do a thing about that. At least, she thought. He had the special talent to make her feel scared and enchanted at the same time. He was the first man, outside her dad, that wished to see her writing. Even though she wouldn't let anyone see her work, she felt different at the idea. She half-lied when she said he would perhaps figure in it. He was actually as much part of the story as Claire, even though Claire took much greater part than Charlie. Her thoughts were one again disrupted by the cell phone.

"Hello my dear daughter!" Fred Hall's smoky and dark voice vibrated in the speaker.

"Dad! Hi!" shouted Sophie.

"I wanted to hear how you were doing, on your "pre-honeymoon." Have you been to all those places yet? How is Victor?"

" I am doing great. I have so much to say to you. Victor is great. He is really prosperous with the suppliers and so we didn't have much time for anything else. I went to Juliet's house and I met this women "Juliet's secretaries" and they answer letter from women all round the world. With Victor's business, I decided to stay with them and help them. And one day, I found a 50-years old letter to which I answered." Sophie's took a moment to catch a breath. "And the woman, she came here! She wrote at that time that she didn't run off with her first love. So I wrote to her that she had to follow her heart. She did! And she's here, to search for this man."

"It seems that you had experienced a lot. But are you okay, sweetheart? You seemed so eager to visit those places. Have Victor been ignoring you?

"No, no. Don't worry dad! I'm perfectly satisfied. By the way, I am writing a story on this. It is really coming great and I'm so excited about this.

"So wait, explain to me. You and this woman are travelling by your own?"

"Well, no, actually she has a grandson and he is driving us. His name is Charlie Wyman. He was opposed to the idea at first and we were like a cat and dog but now we're friends." Sophie hoped her dad didn't remark the insecure tone at the word "friends" but he knew her better than anyone.

"What is it? Is this guy importunate? I know of a Charlie Wyman. He is a very successful lawyer in London. Human rights and heavy stuff. I have heard people would pay thousands to have him on cases. But has he done anything hurtful to you?" said Fred with worried voice.

"No it's nothing, it's just I don't know where I am. He is very attractive and nice but I am afraid that he will be too persistent if I do anything to encourage him."

"Be the stubborn woman I know you can be. You got that from your old daddy all right." Fred laughed. "That's because you are so attractive darling, no man can resist you," said he playfully.

"That's probably true," agreed Sophie. Victor had said she was a pretty woman but not beautiful.

"Not probably, but certainly you are a beautiful woman. Anyway, sweetie, I have to go now, but have a nice holiday and we'll see each other soon. Say hello to Victor when you see him."

"I will do that. Good night."

"Honey, it is in the middle of the afternoon. I am supposed to bid _you_ good night," laughed Fred.

"Oh! Yes I remember now. Well, have a good afternoon. I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetie. Take care." Sophie felt happy again. He dad always made her feel better. He had always time for her, even though she knew he was very busy. He launched his own journal for some years ago and it was now some of the most read journals in the US. She couldn't really get used to the busy businessman when she had grown up with him, writing on his computer all day. It has been a happy life, just the two of them. He never remarried, although Fred Hall was one of the most popular bachelor in New York. She knew he was seeing a woman now, but that wasn't her problem. She knew she would be happy for any woman he chooses. She wanted to continue on her story but she felt tired and decided to go to bed. She slept the moment she laid down on her pillow.


	4. Charlie's thoughts about hotel scene

Charlie went unhappily to his hotel room. He didn't what his plans were at the beginning of the evening, well, whatever they were, had failed totally. Oh yes. He remembers. He wanted to invite Sophie to dine with him. Alone. They liked each other now. They could sit, talk, and laugh at the same table without any problems. They share the common concern for Claire. He realised now that she wanted as much as him that Claire succeeded in her search. They shared common interests. They both liked to be at home, doing simple things as watching TV or read a book with a cup of tea. He was relieved that they were friends, finally. It was his fault. He who had started the fight, he who went on with it and made everyone suffers. It needed an apology to make them friends.

He was disappointed when he found out that she had ordered room service. He would have loved to be with her, and make her talk over a bottle of fancy Italian wine. He could have impressed her. He would have talked of his job, his best friends, London, everything about him. No. He laughed out loud in the silent room. They would have talked about her, about her life in New York, her family. He decided to ignore the fiancé. No, for the time being, Sophie was here, with him, and Gran of course. While he brushed his teeth, he remembered the look she gave him when he wanted to read the story. Was she afraid? Of what? He _needed_ to read it. He had to know what she wrote about him. Somehow her opinions of him mattered. He raised an eyebrow. He had never mattered what any woman thought of him, _never_. He was what he was and everyone had to accept, no matter what the price was, and he was pride of that. But when Sophie came, he became sensitive. He knew she had meant yes. She did never want to say good night and he never wanted to leave this room. The room smelled wonderful. It was a mix between her flowery perfume and the strawberry shampoo she had in her hair. He had wanted to dig his face, in that hair, that long blond hair. They had the same ton in their hair, that Scandinavian hair. They could have been from Sweden! He took off his clothes, leaving out the boxers. He jumped on the large bed, feeling childish for a moment. He stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a new day and full of possibilities. With that, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he went to knock on Claire's door. What he heard was a noisy groan.

"Charlie! I've decided to sleep in today. Would you keep Sophie entertained today?"

Perfect, he thought. A good chance to get to know Blondie. "Yes, with pleasure, Gran. See you later." He went down to the lunchroom, knowing Sophie would be there.


	5. Breakfast scenbefore Siena

Sophie was writing in the lunchroom. She was writing down impressions. She had an amazing breakfast with coffee and cereals. She hadn't dared to choose the other options and had set for her usual breakfast. As we wrote, she didn't remark Charlie coming toward her table with an orange in his hand. He turned it in his hands before while he was revising what he wanted to say.

"Good morning," announced he cheerful.

"Good morning," answered Sophie civilly. She didn't want to encourage him in any way that she had waited for him to come. At least, she didn't want to persuade herself that she had waited for this.

"Gran wanted to sleep in this morning," explained Charlie for her absence.

"Is she okay? I mean, does she need anything?" worried Sophie.

"No need. She's tough as old boots, that one. Churchill in a dress," said Charlie, laughing uncomfortably. Sophie didn't need know how much he meant for him that she cared and wanted to help her. He didn't want Sophie to be alarmed, as he had an idea. A trip to Siena with him would cheer up and be as an excuse for yesterday. It was also an opportunity to get to know her better, something he had been dying to do since yesterday.

Sophie was confused. Did he really talk like that about his grandma? That was really the first time. According to him, Claire was fragile and needed not to be hurt or miserable. She saw his embarrassed manner and was perplexed. He who knew how to talk and was always confident in every situation.

"So, I thought I'd see a bit of Siena since we're here," started he. How could he put it right? He lost his words. What should he say? How should he say it?

"It's a good idea," answered Sophie, guessing his real intention behind his words. Remember, thought she, keep the distant; it will be better that way. A day with Charlie meant she was trapped and god knows what would happen.

"I suppose you want to keep on writing," said Charlie, disappointed. This was not the answer it had aimed for. He wanted her to say "I'll come with you" but no; she seemed determined to stay here.

"I mean…" This is better this way Charlie. You go sightseeing and stay here, writing and everyone will be safe.

"Work, work, work. Admirable trait." Come with me! He smiled, uncomfortable. Why couldn't he say it? Come with me and we will have a wonderful time. I will not be any problem. Just two friends. Sophie's eyebrows went together. Was he complimenting me? She thought. "Right, of course. Carry on then." He started to go. The day will be boring without her. There is nothing to expect. He walked with disappointed steps, like a dog who didn't get any food.

"Charlie?" Why not? Thought she. She remembered her dad's words. She could be stubborn when she could. They were just friends. Nothing was going to happen if she had things under control. A day in Siena with Charlie as company couldn't be too bad after all. "Since we're here."


	6. Day at Siena

Siena was beautiful. They visited monuments but mostly they talked. As they walked along the street, Sophie felt the need to compensate something. Charlie knew how to be agreeable and charming. He had, after all, made a big sacrifice. He had probably left his job, his girlfriend, and his country, all to help Claire in her search for Lorenzo. And everything because she wrote the letter. No wonder he was angry with her. He needed thumb up for that.

"I hate to compliment you, but what you're doing for Claire is really… It's sweet and I…I imagine that you'd rather be spending your holiday elsewhere, so did you volunteer your services, or did your parents? I mean, where do they fit in?" She imagined him, in England somewhere, with a luxurious Victorian villa, with his girlfriend. What would he get to go with Claire when his parents could have done that also? He felt glad over the compliment. She partially said she was sorry for the letter, and he liked her for saying that, even though it was not her fault. She had probably no idea how much that letter would mean to Claire. He had difficulty to like her only as a friend. She put an involuntary dagger in his heart when she mentioned his parents. His dear parents that he had lost at 10. He remembered it well. The phone call from his grandma, saying that his parents were no more. The uncountable nights he cried himself to sleep. His teenage years, when he was angry at the world for his parent's death. His grandma had to support a lot, with the help of grandpa. But when he died when Charlie was 17, he was left with Claire. With the help of the money from Grandpa and summer jobs, he got enough money for Oxford, where he studied law. He was better now but his heart still ached at their names.

"I'd like to think they're someplace nice," said he with difficulty. "They were killed in a car accident when I was 10," explained he.

Sophie could just stare at him. Was he serious? The cocky, confident Charlie was an orphan? She felt so sorry for him. "I'm sorry," said she finally. She forgot all her earlier walls and she felt sorry. He grew more fragile and delicate in her eyes. Oh Charlie Wyman, how I like you. She felt connected with him. They were linked in their loss of parents. But, thought Sophie, she had still her dad, and he had nobody, except Claire. She regretted that she had not been nicer earlier. She understood his anger and frustration. "God, I'm sorry."

Charlie was moved. He knew she was serious and liked her more than before. "Thank you, Sophie. I appreciate it," said Charlie, with a voice full of emotion. "It was a difficult time. Gran lost her son." God know how much she suffered. They were at the time, two crying fountains. They had tried to accuse someone for the accident. But there was no one but his parents to blame. They were driving home after a party, with little alcohol in their veins, and didn't saw the tree they hit. They died on the spot. It took some while before he understood. Understood that sometimes they were no happy ending, no "they lived happily after" just misery, death and loneliness. " I lost my parents. I'm not a big believer in happy endings, I'm afraid." He paused for a few seconds. "Anyway, Gran stepped in. Took an angry, obnoxious, young boy under her wing and made me the simple unpleasant man I am today," joked Charlie. Sophie smiled. If that wasn't an excuse for his bad behaviour, I don't what is, thought she. His story moved her. You could see how close they were to each other; of course the accident had united them. She wished she had had such connection her grandma. Her father's mother had died a few years ago in Alzheimer. She envied them and smiled at the memory of the night at the restaurant.

"So, isn't your fiancé starting to get just a tad lonely?" Charlie was curious. He couldn't get enough of Sophie and wondered how could anyone else wish to spend his time elsewhere when they could spend it with Sophie.

"You know, Victor's having the time of his life right now. And I doubt he even notices that I'm gone," stated Sophie. With Victor, I have to remember him that I exist, thought Sophie. With Charlie, it is different. She thought, there is finally a man listening to me, only me. She felt refreshed at the idea. She got used to talk in short sentences when she talked to Victor, so he would listen. With Charlie, she could talk for hours and he would still sit there and listen. _Charlie is the man for you_, she heard her conscience say. This was wrong. I am engaged to Victor, sweet, adorable charming Victor. "What about you?" asked Sophie, wishing to change topic. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"That is very, very long story," answered Charlie, insecure if he wanted to confess that he hadn't had a girlfriend for a long time.

"Yeah? I'm not surprised," humoured Sophie.

"It's been about a year since I've seen Patricia." And thank God for that, he thought. He wouldn't have spent 5 more minutes with her since the break-up. She was simply too wrong and she became too needy. He couldn't let her come too near.

"And you broke up with her?" Sophie couldn't imagine Charlie dumping anyone, even though she knew how arrogant he could be. Anyone would be crazy not to be with Charlie. On the other hand, his bad humour could be a reason why girls would flee. But Sophie knew his bad and good sides. Girls married men like him, because they were extinct creatures. Sweet, careful, good listener, qualities women loved in a man. Qualities her fiancé didn't possess.

He felt good. Did she mean that he was too good to be dumped? That any woman shouldn't dump him? He wanted to know. Then she must like him. Like him a lot. "Are you insinuating that I'm more the type to be dumped rather than do the dumping?"

"Maybe I am." Sophie saw the compliment sink in. He looked like a happy schoolboy. She felt glad over the joy of giving a compliment.

"Actually I did break up with Patricia. This time."

They sat down at a café with each a gelato in their hands. She had decided to trust him. He proved himself to a good listener then maybe he would a good reader. He had renewed his demand of reading her story, a detail that proved he was reliable. She opened her book and gave him to read. Charlie was excited and pleased. She had allowed him to read, a sign he guessed, of enormous trust. He began to read and fell in the story. He knew it already but it was like she was telling a different story. It was like magic. The way she painted the words and made them dance with each other. It was also a way to discover Sophie's thoughts. He find them fascinating as much as he liked the person carrying them. _We have departed from the magnificent palace that belonged to one Lorenzo. This wasn't the correct one but he was very romantic and gave her a rose. The Italians turn around Claire, like flies. She has this natural charm about her, which leaves no one unharmed. Her grandson-_

"Okay that's enough." Sophie tried to take the diary but Charlie resisted and continued to read. _Her grandson doesn't lack of this charm, however unpleasant he seems to be. I don't know what to think of him, he maybe- _"All right. That's enough." Sophie took a firm grip on the diary and ripped it off Charlie's hands. It was strange that someone was so interested in her writing. She didn't know if she had made right when she let him read.

"Sophie…" tried Charlie.

"That's enough," commanded Sophie.

"Your writing is really good." Magnificent he had wanted to say.

"Thank you." Compliments had never been her strongest side, particularly when it came to her writing.

"No! It's really, really, really good." He couldn't express it in any other way. She was a genius at it. She should have a statue erected for her, thought he. She deserved to be complimented and cherished.

"Why are you so surprised?" She felt hurt for an instance. Did he really think she was so terrible? She knew she was not good at it but to this level, she had no idea.

He saw she was hurt. He blamed for his improper speech. "How come you've never shown your work to anyone before?"

"I never feel like it's finished."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I guess I'm perfectionist." She couldn't come up with another. Writing, she knew, had an impact of people, proof with the letter she wrote. What if anyone didn't like her work?

"You know that's another way of saying "I'm chicken"?" Sophie gasped. A chicken? She? "Listen. You've got nothing to be afraid of. You're not a fact checker. You're writer," said he enthusiastically. The ice cream came unexpectedly on his nose. They laughed like two grown up children. "What was that for?" he asked, laughing.

"I'm not a chicken." He reflected, how should I pay back?

"And I'm not a gentleman." The cold ice cream landed on her nose and partially on her chin.

"Do you think she should go back to Claire?" Sophie asked, though unwilling to leave the city and the happy moment.

"Yeah. Many more Lorenzos." And he hoped, not many more deceptions.

Sophie felt happy. When she saw Charlie's ice cream covered nose, she wanted to put more. She threw the ice cream in direction of his face. "Okay." They started a ice cream fight until Sophie's ice cream landed in her hands. "We should get back to Claire," giggled she.

It was with many laughter and ice cream covered faces that they went back to Claire. When Claire saw them, she raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you children been?"

"Only to Siena, Gran. Sophie and I ended in a ice cream fight," boosted Charlie.

Claire looked at Charlie's boyish attitude and Sophie's radiant smile and concluded that they had spent a happy time. "Very well. Wash your faces and we'll hit the road."

Charlie and Sophie went, giggling like two kids.

They spend the afternoon with Lorenzos, and as Charlie predicted, they were all wrong. They laughed a great deal about the last Lorenzo they visited, flirting and flattering. Claire escaped gracefully from his sight and they went back to the hotel.


	7. bar scene

Do you know what you are?" Sophie asked as they sat in the crowded bar. The young people had decided to go to the modern bar at Siena while Claire decided to rest back at the hotel. They felt free since all they could hear was Italian people, even though it was summer and full with tourists. Charlie enjoyed the evening as Sophie glowed in the night. They drank fancy white wine. The bar was cosy and gave a warm atmosphere. "You are the Montagues and the Capulet."

"You mean…" That he had two personalities. That he couldn't argue against. Well, one thing he was relieved about. "Well, at least I'm not Romeo."

"That's the understatement of the century," laughed Sophie. His realist side stopped hm from being romantic, thought Sophie.

He understood that she had misunderstood him. "No, no, no, because you see if I found the love of my life, I wouldn't stand there like an idiot whispering in the garden. I would just grab her from that blasted balcony and be done with it."

She felt impressed. At least, he was not Romeo but he knew how to handle women, thought she. "Do you believe in destiny?"

He didn't feel ready to answer the question. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I think so. I think its destiny that I'm here, right now." Charlie felt strange. Does she mean that they were mean to be together now? Should he make a move? He leaned forward. He felt that she admit that they were meant to be. He couldn't love her more than now. He had felt it growing over the days, especially at Siena. He wondered if he had always loved her. The dislike he had felt for her was actually a feeling to hide what he really felt. From that moment they met, in Verona, when she was really excited about Claire and then after when he saw how Claire and Sophie started to like each other. He couldn't care less for the fiancé. All he knew was that she was here, with him, right now. He leaned forward to try to capture those lips he had seen moving and could shout insults as well as she shout excuses. But his hopes were crushed in the next instance. "With Claire." Sophie chuckled nervously. She was so close to kiss him. And he was ready for the same thing. She had that to stop herself as well as him. Her affection has grown as well. She had learnt every side of him, the arrogant side, the funny side, the delicate side, and she liked them well all together. Charlie was full of life and vivacity. She felt she needed once more to dig a hole between them. She had broken her rules when they went to Siena but she felt they needed to be built up again. She couldn't allow herself or him to be heartbroken. Charlie woke up from his daydream.

"Of course. Of course. With Claire."

They finished their drinks. As they walked back to the hotel, Sophie gazed up at the stars.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Sophie?"

"Do you think Juliet is watching from the stars?" Her head felt fuzzy and she lost her balance on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Charlie offered his arm as Sophie thankfully accepted.

"So yeah, what do you think? I know Juliet is some character in a book but it feels nice to know that someone is there. This is maybe why so many women write to her every day."

" It is possible. For my part, I have always been a real atheist. I lost fate after the car accident."

"Hmmm. Are we almost there?" Sophie asked sleepily. She put an unintentional head on his shoulder. Charlie was happy as no one can be. She was here with him, a head on his shoulder.

"Almost. Ah, here we are." He opened the door to her room and led her into the room. She was sleeping heavily now. He didn't dare to do anything indiscrete so he gently took her under her knees and shoulders and carried her to the bed. As he tossed her into the bed, she sighed happily. He decided to obey his desires and put a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed once more when she suddenly talked.

"Stay with me," whispered she, still sleeping.

"No my love, it is a big day tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"Okay." He smiled and left the room, closing quietly the door. He went back happy to his room.

Sophie woke up early the next day. She had no memory of how she arrived in her bed but she trusted Charlie to help her. An idea stroked her and she sat straight up in the bed. What if he had done something foolish? She was ashamed. I hope I didn't humiliate him, thought she. She had such wonderful dreams. Actually she didn't remember any details but she knew she was happy in the dream. She went to shower and discovered she was already dressed. Charlie must have left me like this. She smiled at the idea. Charlie, the perfect gentleman. As she went down for breakfast, she saw that Charlie and Claire were already there.

"Good morning Sophie," started Claire.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Charlie, a little smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Good morning everyone and yes, I slept well." Sophie sat down at the table, knowing she would have to pick breakfast at the buffet table.

"Did you have a nice night, my dears?"

Charlie and Sophie looked at each other. "Yes," said they in chorus.

"Very good. Don't worry Sophie. Eat your breakfast in peace and we will go after that."

"Okay." Nonetheless, she ate her breakfast quickly and they prepared to go. Charlie remarked that Sophie didn't remember anything about last night. Good thing, he thought. He would have been harder to talk to her if she had known. They left early in the search of Lorenzo.


	8. alternative ending  mini scene

This is an alternative ending. I did one before with the balcony but this one is different. And also the story will include mini scenes born from my imagination. Enjoy!

She was convinced that she made the right decision. Running away was the best choice to avoid pain. He was better off with Patricia. She decided to run for the car because she had her clothes and possessions there anyway. She would catch the first plane to New York and cry to all her tears were over. She was halfway to the car when she heard someone behind her.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Charlie had followed her. "Wait Sophie." He stopped to catch his breath and then looked up at her. " What are you doing?"

" I'm going to go," said she tearfully.

"Why?" She would miss the party, thought he. And he had to say important things to her. Like he loved her.

" This is really too painful. I need to go back to New York. I made a bad decision when I decided to come at Claire's wedding." She opened the car door. "I really need to go back," mumbled she. Charlie understood he needed to stop her from going. In two seconds, he was by her side, closing the car door and standing in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere. She realised suddenly how close he was and stepped back a few steps. " What is it Charlie? I have really no time to spare," said Sophie on the defensive.

" I really need to talk to you." Charlie took a deep breath. " You don't realised how much I have missed you."

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. " Don't make it worse Charlie."

"Make what worse?" Charlie asked, curious

" I should have realised sooner but I didn't or I couldn't perhaps. And now, all this for nothing. Claire must be disappointed but she will understand. Please Charlie. Let me go," pleaded she tearfully.

" No I won't let you. Now you're here and I won't let you out of my sight."

" Stop it Charlie. You know, I thought that everything would work out. When I broke up with Victor, I thought I…"

"Wait, wait! You're not engaged?" he asked in surprise.

" No, I told you just. The thing is, I was going to come her, be happy for Claire and tell you how much I love you but you ruined it!" Sophie shouted the last words. Couldn't he leave her alone? He was with Patricia and she was alone. She would go back to New York, get a cat and live happily forever alone. She would be a famous writer, with many lovers and control over her life. Yeah, it sounded like a good idea.

" Ruin it? How? You love me?"

" I do. I love you. But it shouldn't matter to you at all. Why are you here? You should be back at the wedding with Patricia. I suppose they are doing the wedding dance soon."

"Patricia? Patricia is my cousin. And no, this matter to me. You matter to me."

"How is that legal?"

" Wait, Sophie." He realised his error and started to laugh. His was laughing so much that tears were rolling down his cheeks. Sophie could only watch him with a mix of shame and anger. Who gave him the right to laugh about something so serious? She reflected and began to hope. If he wasn't with Patricia, then maybe…

" This was very funny.

" This was not very funny. I couldn't know that she was your cousin. How would I know when you're not telling who she was? I…" He stopped her with a quick kiss.

" Schhh, relax. It is finished. There are two Patricias. One who are my cousin and another whom I have totally forgotten. How could I think of Patricia when I know your existence? You are everything to me Sophie.

"Oh Charlie!" Sophie couldn't stop the tears. He sighed and took her in his arms. Sophie was crying softly against Charlie's chest. It was a cocktail of relief, happiness and joy. She realised that here was exactly where she wanted to be, in Charlie's arms, under the Tuscan sun.

Finally, Charlie spoke. "Are you all right my love?"

"She raised her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. " Yes, I'm fine now. Should we not go back to the wedding?"

"Just a moment." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Sweet and tender at first, the kiss got deeper, more passionate and explosive. It was a promise, a promise of eternal and unconditional love from both sides. No matter what happened, they would always each other.

They went back to the wedding, with red cheeks and giggling like two children. The dance had just started and Claire was slowly dancing with Lorenzo. Charlie eyed the dancing couple and turned to Sophie.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he offered his hand.

"Oh my, I think you may." Replied Sophie, smiling.

They joined the other on the dance scene and began to dance. Sophie confessed to Charlie that she was not a dancer and he promised to learn her how to dance. After a while, Sophie mastered and became soon an expert.

"See," said Charlie, " you can do this perfectly."

"Without you, I wouldn't have done it."

" But wait, don't you have balls in the US?"

" I kind of went to the prom. You see, I was a bit of a lunatic, very shy and reserved. A handsome boy in our class asked me to the prom, which I gladly accepted. I didn't have so much experience with guys.

"I found that hard to believe," replied Charlie with his cute adorable accent.

" Thanks, sweetheart. At the prom, I couldn't find my cavalier. He disappeared when we arrived. I found him however, glue to Alice Lavender's mouth. He had stood me up for another. The other woman was the school most popular cheerleader so I was to shy to do anything. I left the prom, crying my soul out and promised I would never dance again."

"Oh Sophie, " said Charlie and tightened his grip.

"It's okay. Now that I have you." Sophie ran a hand trough his hair and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Charlie."

"And I love you."

"Say you missed me." The scene takes place in New York. Charlie had just been away, to London and has now come back to his fiancée.

" I didn't missed you," was Sophie's reply.

" Say you missed me or…"

"Or what?"

" Or I tickle you!" A threat that soon came to life. Charlie was tickling Sophie on her weakest spots. Sophie was exploding of laughter as she fell on the ground, still laughing.

"Okay, okay. I had enough. All right, I missed you."

"Thought so. No woman can resist me. I am an expert when it comes to the noble art of tinkling."

"Oh yeah?" Sophie challenged. She surprised him by sitting on him. She had now the commands and tinkled him till he surrendered as well.

" Okay, I am not an expert then. Come here!" said he as he rolled around so that she was under and was on the top. " There is another area where I am the expert."

"Which one?"

"You will soon discover…" said he as he lowered his head to kiss her.


End file.
